The Promise of a New Life
by ladypatpatriot
Summary: A slightly different take on Jack leaving to fight the good fight.
1. Chapter 1

Jack laid back in his bunk, playing with his wedding ring and thanking the Lord that the troubles in the Northern Territories were now over. In a couple of days he would start his trek back to Hope Valley and to his kind, caring, smart and beautiful wife. He thought back to two months ago, when he made the agonizing decision to go fight the good fight. Elizabeth had been devastated by his decision and so frightened. He had been wanting to propose to her for a long time but wanted to wait for the right moment. Of course, him leaving wasn't the perfect time either but he wanted her to know that he was promising to come back to her and begin their life together. It had been her idea to get married the next day, the day before he was to leave. She knew the dangers that could find him so many hundreds of miles away and she wanted to know him as her husband even if it was just for one night. Truth be told, he wanted the same thing so he could have something to look forward to when he got home. He couldn't wait to take Elizabeth in his arms and hold her for the rest of his life.

His memories brought him back to their wedding day. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to marry her but a part of him was concerned she may have regrets if she didn't have a big wedding, that she didn't have a beautiful fancy wedding gown and a huge party after. She reassured him that she had a dress in mind that Julie had sent her that he hadn't seen her in. She knew the town could throw together a big bash for them and Abigail would make them a wonderful meal with a big cake. When he mentioned he was concerned about her family missing out, she told him they probably wouldn't have come anyway and she was prepared for that. She then took his face in her hands, smiled the smile he so loved and told him should would never have any regrets marrying him this way. So off they went to make the announcement. Abigail immediately began planning their luncheon meal and cake, Rosemary insisted on helping Elizabeth with her dress and hair, Clara offered to sew together a veil for Elizabeth and the children volunteered to go pick flowers in the morning. It all came together so well.

At 11am the next day, Jack took his spot down at the end of the aisle, next to Frank, Lee and Bill. He nervously clutched his hands as he watched Rosemary come down the aisle, then Abigail and finally, he saw her. Elizabeth was so beautiful in a cream colored dress with pink roses on it, a short matching veil and she was holding bouquet of pink roses and white carnations. He felt weak in the knees as he watched her walk down the aisle to join him. He forgot all about what he was going to be facing in the days, weeks and possibly months ahead. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have found this wonderful woman. He felt tears start pouring down his cheeks as he reached for her hand. "I love you." He whispered to her and he remembered her softly saying it back to him. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to him until he heard Frank tell him he could kiss the bride.

They spent a wonderful night together, just the two of them, enjoying the love they felt for each other. With the rising of the sun, the tears started to fall. They clung to each other those last few minutes before he was to say goodbye to the town. Elizabeth tried her best to be strong but she saw Cody salute Jack and then his horse turned the corner to leave town and she lost it. She ran after him, screaming his name in anguish at his retreating form. He turned his horse back around and ran to hear. They kissed as if their lives depended on it before pulling away from each other. He picked up her left hand and kissed her rings, a silent promise that he would return to her one day.

"Mail call" Tim Waters announced as he walked through the barracks, bringing Jack back to the present. "Thornton, you have a letter from Hope Valley." He said as he walked by and handed him the letter.

"Thank you, Tim." Jack said as he glanced at the envelope. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it was from Elizabeth. He decided to go down to the nearby pond to read the letter in private. He found himself getting emotional when he would read her letters or just think about her, so he decided to get away from prying eyes of the other Mounties. He remembered how they teased him when he practically pounced on the first letter he received from Elizabeth.

After a short walk, Jack arrived at the pond. He sat for a few minutes on a bench and remembered the boat rides he had taken with Elizabeth back in Hope Valley. He smiled, knowing that he would be returning home to her very soon. Maybe he would take her on another romantic picnic and boat ride. He opened her letter and began to read.

 _My darling Jack,_

 _I love you and I miss you more than I ever thought possible. I hope things are improving for you and I pray for your safe and quick return._

 _I have something very important to tell you. I wish I could tell you this when we are together again, but not knowing when you will be home, I don't want to wait. I agonized over whether I should even tell you at all because I thought it might worry you and take your mind off your work. After some soul searching I realized that it would be wrong to keep it from you. I let my faith in God help me to decide that you deserve to know._

 _Now I am sure I have you worried and seriously wondering what is going on. I won't delay any longer. Jack, I'm pregnant! We made ourselves a wedding night baby! I wish you could see me right now because I have a huge grin on my face. I wish I could see you too because I am sure you would have a grin to match mine._

 _Jack, don't worry about me too much. I am taking care of myself and eating properly. I try to get as much rest as possible. Fortunately the school year is almost over and then I can take to sleeping late if I feel I need the rest._

 _Jack, come home to me soon. I love you!_

 _Your loving wife,_

 _Elizabeth_

Jack sat there in shock over Elizabeth's news. He was glad he decided to read the letter in private. He had tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks and he surely didn't want the other Mounties see him crying. He couldn't believe it. He read the letter a second time to confirm it. A baby. His beautiful wife was pregnant with his child, their child. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, a grin that he was sure had to match the one she had when she wrote the letter. Suddenly he got up and ran to barracks to find his superior officer. He wanted to return home immediately. Being a married man himself, his superior officer understood and released Jack from his duties. Jack quickly packed his bag and started for home.

Ten days later, Elizabeth found herself awake at 4 am, suffering from another night of pregnancy insomnia. She just couldn't get used to falling asleep at the drop of a hat in the late afternoon or early evening, then being up all night. Thankfully school was over so she didn't have to worry about falling asleep in class. She found herself wondering if Jack was home, if he could help her sleep. She tried to imagine him massaging her shoulders and back, hoping it would relax her. Instead, she thought she heard noises coming from downstairs. She eyes shot open as it sounded like someone was breaking in to her house. As she got out of bed to investigate, she heard footsteps on her stairs. She quickly scanned the room, trying to locate something she could use as a weapon, but found nothing. She was about to run to the closet and hide when the door to her bedroom opened. She closed her eyes and screamed, hoping maybe Lee or Rosemary would hear her. Then she felt the person's arms go around her. She slapped at the person, trying to pull away from them, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Elizabeth, Sweetheart! Stop! It's me, Jack! Your husband!" He tried to take hold of her arms.

Elizabeth stopped hitting him and opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was her very handsome Mountie staring back at her, a look of concern on his face, wondering why she had this reaction. Elizabeth throws her arms around him, kissing him as if her life depended on it. "Jack! I can't believe you're here!" She kissed him again.

When they part, Jack holds her for just a moment longer, remembering the feel of her arms around him. He took her hand and they walk over to the bed. "Oh how I missed you, Sweetheart!" he tells her as they sit down on the bed. He pulls her into his arms and can feel her still shaking from her scare. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry I scared you. I tried to be quiet coming in but I guess I wasn't."

"Don't blame yourself, Honey. I was already awake." She didn't want to say anything further not knowing if he had gotten her letter.

"Why up you up at this hour? You need your rest now that you are pregnant." Just mentioning the baby brought an automatic grin to his face, even as worried about his wife as he was.

She smiled at him. "Thank goodness you got my letter." She leaned over to kiss him. "My body is all messed up now that I am pregnant. I fall asleep at the drop of a hat in the late afternoon or early evening, then I can't sleep at night. Abigail said the same thing happened to her. Pregnancy insomnia. Carson said it is quite common to not being able to sleep in the early months but he said as long as I am resting at some point in the day he is fine with that."

"Carson? The man Abigail hired? What is he doing giving you pregnancy advice."

"Oh, that's right. You don't know what happened with him. It was in a letter I sent after the one I told you about the baby. Carson is actually a doctor. He stopped practicing two years ago after his wife died. She had a tumor and he operated on her but she died. He was investigated by the medical board and cleared of any wrong doing but her sister wouldn't accept the board's decision."

"Really? I guess he didn't want to practice anymore because of what happened."

"Well, yes but he was also running from her sister. She wanted to bring up charges against him. She actually tracked him down here. That was when we found out he was a doctor."

"I get the feeling there is more to this story and I would love to hear it but would you mind if I went and changed? Then we can hold each other in bed and you can fill me in on all that has happened recently."

"That sounds perfect, Jack."

Jack got up from the bed, leaned down to kiss her and helped her get under the covers. He then went to the wash room to get cleaned up. A few minutes later, he was crawling into bed with his wife. He patted his chest as an invitation for her to lay her head there. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Once they were both settled, Jack felt something jump on the bed. It felt like it was walking towards them. "Elizabeth, did you feel something join us in bed?" He asked as he tried to see what he had felt.

"Oh, dear." Elizabeth murmured. "I have something sad to tell you. Oh and what you felt is our new kitten." She sat up in bed and turned on the light. Sure enough a pretty calico kitten was inching her way up the bed to sit on Elizabeth's lap.

"What about having a kitten is sad, Sweetheart? Does the kitten not get along with Rip? By the way, where is Rip? I didn't seem him anywhere when I came in the house."

Elizabeth put a hand on his cheek and stroked it. "Rip is the something sad I have to tell you." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "About 10 days after you left, Rip died in his sleep." She felt tears start to fall down her cheeks.

Jack sat up to join her. "What? He's gone?" He started crying too.

"Yes. Carson said it was most likely old age." Elizabeth pulled Jack in her arms and held him while he cried for his four legged companion. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack buried his head in her hair, breathing in the vanilla smell of her shampoo and just held on to her. She rubbed his back and rocked with him, knowing he needed comfort. They sat that way for several minutes until Jack slowly pulled away. "Thank you for holding me, Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in for another kiss. "Jack, I had Rip buried on our land. I thought he deserved to be there. He has been a part of us from the very beginning of our relationship and felt he should be with us as we start this next chapter of our lives."

"Sweetheart, you amaze me. You knew exactly what I would want for him and you took care of it for me." He put his arms around her again.

"Maybe tomorrow we can both go over there and see him. I haven't been since we buried him because I wanted to go with you. Unless you want to be by yourself to say your goodbyes."

"I want you with me, Sweetheart." They kissed again, so happy to be with each other again.

"Jack, Honey, I love that you call me Sweetheart."

"And I love you calling me Honey. Just don't call me Honey Bunny." They looked at each other and laughed. "So tell me more about the kitten and how she relates to Rip being gone. And later you can finished up the story about Carson." Jack got settled back down on the bed and waited for Elizabeth to lie on his chest again.

"Well, about three weeks later, I was working on papers at the kitchen table, or rather was trying to work on them but my mind was wandering. I had my suspicions at that point that I might be pregnant and it was distracting me. While I was thinking, I started to hear meowing. I thought I was hearing things but it got louder. I went to the front door and opened it. Sitting on the steps was this beautiful calico kitten. She looked up at me and meowed again. She looked thin and I figured she was hungry. I crouched down in front of her to pick her up and she practically jumped in my arms. She began purring. I brought her inside and gave her some chicken left over from dinner. She was very hungry. After she was finished she started checking out her new surroundings and made her way to the sofa. Before she jumped on it, she turned back to look at me and meowed again. It was as if she wanted me to join her. So I did and she crawled on my lap. I petted her and the purring started up again. I realized then that we both needed each other. She needed someone to take care of her and I needed someone to keep me company since I no longer had Rip. It got me thinking that maybe Rip sent her to me because he knew I was lonely and he knew you would be sad and missing him too."

Jack had tears in his eyes again and a couple landed on her forehead. She sat up to look at him again. She opened her mouth to ask him something but he put his finger on her lips, silencing her for the moment. "Elizabeth, I think you are right." He gulped down a sob. "Rip did send this beautiful cat to our door step to help us both through this time. I miss him so but I know with this little kitty's help we will get through it." Elizabeth laid her head back down on his chest. "Sweetheart, did you give her a name?"

"Yes I did but it's not very imaginative. I'm calling her Callie."

"I like it." He said as he kissed her head and Callie moved to lie next to him. She knew he needed some comforting. He started petting her and in return, she purred for him. He smiled, then began stroking Elizabeth's arm, drawing circles on it. "If you are feeling up to it, do you want to tell me the rest of Carson's story?"

"Yes I do. I'm not sleepy but what about you? You have been traveling all this time. I could go downstairs and read if you want to get some rest."

"I'm too excited to sleep, Sweetheart. I am so happy to be back home with you and now we can finally started the next adventure of our lives, as a married couple who are expecting a baby."

"I am too." Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jack and began telling him the rest of Carson's story. After she finished, they were both tired and they fell asleep, content to be with each other.


	2. Plans

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later to something patting her on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Callie starting at her. When the kitten saw Elizabeth was awake, she meowed loudly. Elizabeth groaned; she didn't want to get up but Callie wanted her breakfast and she knew if she didn't go feed the cat, she and Jack wouldn't have any peace. She wanted desperately to spend some romantic time with her husband now that he was home. Elizabeth carefully removed Jack's arm from around her so she wouldn't disturb his sleep. Callie got all excited now that she saw Elizabeth getting up.

"Be quiet, Callie." She whispered. "We don't want to wake Jack up." She put her feet on the floor just as she felt his hand touch her shoulder. She turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, Honey. It's way past when I usually feed Callie and she is getting antsy. I tried to get her to be quiet so you wouldn't wake up."

"That's alright, Sweetheart. I was only lightly sleeping anyway. Too excited to be back with you again. How about we both go downstairs and while you feed the cat, I can start some breakfast for us?"

"That sounds wonderful. Just don't make any eggs. I can't stomach the smell of eggs right now. I have a few in the house for baking because I can tolerate them that way but not to eat for breakfast."

"Good to know but I was thinking about making pancakes. I missed having them while I was gone."

"Ooo, pancakes! Sounds delicious."

The happy couple made their way downstairs with the hungry cat leading the way. Jack got to work making the pancake batter while Elizabeth put chicken on a plate for Callie and placed a bowl of water next to her. Then she set the table and started water for tea. "Jack? Do you want tea or coffee this morning?"

"I'll have some tea. You go sit at the table and I will bring you a cup when the water is hot."

"Ok, Jack. I just want to get myself a piece of toast before I sit down."

"Toast? Now? Can't you wait until the pancakes are ready?"

"I can't because I am feeling a bit nauseous this morning. The toast will help get rid of the nausea and then I can devour the delicious pancakes you are making. I am also going to have some mint tea with breakfast which will also help."

Jack smiled at her comment about breakfast but was a little worried about her being sick to her stomach. This was his first day on the job as expectant father and he wasn't sure what was normal and what wasn't. Seeing as she wasn't upset or worried herself, he decided she must be ok. He went back to making the pancake batter but decided he would keep an extra close eye on her.

Once breakfast had been served and they were both eating, he decided to bring up something he had been thinking about on his ride home. "Sweetheart, I did a lot of thinking when I was coming home and I wanted to know what you think about an idea I have."

Elizabeth noticed Jack had a mischievous look on his face. "What is it, Honey?"

"How would you like to go on a belated honeymoon with me? Headquarters gave me a few weeks off in appreciation for going north. I thought why not take a trip with you, especially since in a few months we will have a little one joining our family."

Elizabeth's face lit up when she heard Jack's idea. She had a location in mind too but wanted to hear what his ideas were. "What a wonderful idea, Jack! I would love to go on a honeymoon with you."

Jack smiled. "Great! Do you have a place in mind where you would like to go? I will take you wherever you want."

"I do, actually." She got up from the table and went to her desk. She returned to the table with a letter in her hand. "This letter is from my Aunt Elizabeth. She and her husband live up in the North, further up from where you were. Do you remember me telling you about her?

"Of course I do. We hadn't been courting very long and I asked you what made you want to be a teacher. You mentioned that you admired your Aunt for going west to teach and that was one of your reasons. I remember being surprised that you both have the same name and became teachers."

"Well, there was something I didn't tell you about her because we had just started courting. I was afraid it might chase you away from me."

"You never could have done that. I was in love with you from the first moment I saw you. Even though I acted like I couldn't stand you." He smiled at her that dimpled grin making her weak in the knees even though she was sitting. "What is it that you didn't tell me?"

"Well to start with, she had a similar situation with the superintendent of schools when she was waiting for an assignment with a similar outcome as me when she refused his advances. She was sent to a town much smaller than Hope Valley."

"My goodness, Elizabeth. What is it with these men that the school board hires?"

"I don't know. Anyway while she was there she found herself attracted to a man she thought was the father of one of her students. She hated herself for it because she thought he was married to the child's mother. Then he began showing interest in her. She was so confused until she found out the truth."

"Don't keep me in suspense, Sweetheart. What happened and how does it relate to you?"

She smiled, knowing how surprised he would be when she told him everything. "Uncle Wynn was in town to help his brother's wife with the family. His brother had been injured in an accident so Wynn took a leave of absence from his job to help his family. Once my Aunt Elizabeth knew the truth they started courting and eventually married, earlier than intended because his job was taking him up north. Do you want to guess what his job is?" She smiled at him, then moved her gaze from his handsome face towards the hat he had left on the counter when he got home last night.

Jack followed her gaze to the hat, then looked back at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Really? He's a Mountie?"

"Yes he is! I'm basically living the same life as Aunt Elizabeth, except that she was never able to get pregnant. They did adopt two children though."

"I can't believe this." Jack replied, shocked at this new information. "You both married Mounties." He stood up from the table and reached for her hand, then they walked to the sofa to sit down while they continued their talk. "You said he was assigned to go the northern territories. Where did he end up getting stationed?"

"Lots of places. I am not even sure of the town names. You could ask him yourself though if you agree to where I would like to go on vacation. And don't worry. We would not be going up to see them. It's too long a trip and you just got back from being north yourself."

"So where would we be going where I could meet your aunt and her Mountie husband?"

"Calgary. Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Wynn are going there to visit my Uncle John. He's my father and Aunt Elizabeth's older brother."

"More Thatcher siblings?"

Elizabeth giggled. "My father has a lot of siblings, scattered about Canada. Aunt Elizabeth is the one I haven't seen in a long time. That was why she sent the letter. She asked if I would want to travel to Calgary to spend a few days with her. I was going to send her a telegram today telling her no. I was afraid that if I did, you would come home and be upset that I wasn't here."

"I probably would have been at first but I would also understand once I knew the reason." He took her hand and brought it to her lips. "I would love to take you to Calgary and meet your family. Just one thing….." He was stopped by her lips covering his.

"I have no problem staying in a hotel, Honey. It is our honeymoon. I want to see my family but I also want time spent with you."

"Then it's settled. I can't wait to go. Time spent alone with you and meeting your Aunt and Uncles. I can't wait to talk to your Uncle Wynn."

"Aunt Elizabeth said he is looking forward to meeting you someday too. Maybe Aunt Elizabeth and I will go shopping one day and leave our handsome Mounties to share job experiences. I do have to get some new clothes soon. Some of my things are just beginning to feel a little tight."

"I can come with you shopping if you want. You shouldn't have to carry all the bags."

"That's sweet of you, Jack but I can manage. I don't plan on buying too much now and most stores will deliver what I buy back to the hotel. I want you to spend time with Uncle Wynn. Unless he doesn't mind going shopping with us and you two can chat while Aunt Elizabeth and I shop."

"We will leave it up them. Now, do you know of a hotel we can stay in while we are there?"

"I do, but it's expensive. We stayed there when I was ten while we were visiting Uncle John. I'm not sure how you feel about staying there. We can send a telegram inquiring about other hotels and what their rates are."

"That won't be necessary, Sweetheart. It's our honeymoon; we should splurge a little. Besides, I got a bonus for my work and I was already planning on using some of it towards a little trip for us."

"Jack, are you sure? We could find a place that is less expensive and save the money for things for our home. I don't mind."

"I know you don't but you deserve to have a nice vacation. We both do. My mind is made up." He leaned over to kiss her. "Now what is the name of the hotel? We should send a telegram within the next day or two to make sure they have a room for us and I am sure you want to send telegrams to your family."

"It's called the Alberta Inn and Suites. I'm so excited, Jack. You're finally home with me, we are going to go on a trip together and spend some time alone, while also visiting members of my family I haven't seen in a long time." She hugged Jack, then kissed him. "I wanted to stay home with you today and just be together but I just realized I don't have much in the house to eat. We should probably go to the mercantile to do some shopping and send out the telegrams."

"I supposed you're right. I wanted to delay anyone seeing me so I could spend time with you but we do have things that need to get done."

"Not to mention if I don't leave the house today, people are going to wonder where I am and begin to worry. We could have people coming to the door at any time now." She stood up from the sofa a little too fast and waivered on her feet.

"Elizabeth!" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. "Are you ok?" He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack. Sometimes getting up too fast will make me dizzy. It's normal." He stilled looked at her with concern. "Jack, I'm ok. Pregnant women have these spells all the time. You have nothing to worry about."

"Elizabeth, I am going to worry about you until the day I die." He put his hand on her abdomen. "You and this baby are my life. I am going to take care of you and pamper you for the remainder of this pregnancy. I love you both so much." He brushed a tear from his eye as he leaned down to kiss her.

Elizabeth was crying too and their tears mixed together while they kissed. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you for loving me and this baby, thank you for taking care of us and thank you for always protecting us."

"Always, Elizabeth. Always." He embraced her then and they held each other for several minutes. "We should probably go get dressed and go take care of our errands, but I'd like to go to our land first."

Elizabeth knew what he wanted to do and nodded her head in agreement. They walked upstairs to change and soon they were headed out the door and walking towards the land.

"Jack? How soon do you think you can have the house finished? Not that I am trying to rush you to get started but I am just thinking about moving in when I am due to have our baby."

"I don't feel rushed, Sweetheart." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "I have been thinking the same thing. I could have the house done in six months if I really work at it, get people to help me and we have a mild winter with no snow, but I don't want to do that. Like you said, the baby is due then and I don't want you to have to worry about setting up our new house when you could go into labor at any minute. I would love to just stay in the row house until after the baby is born and you have time to recover."

"I agree, Jack. As excited as I am to move into a house you will build for our family, it will be better to wait." She stopped for a moment and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. When they parted, Jack pulled her arm in the crook of his elbow and they began walking again. "Jack, I have something else I want to ask you."

"What is it, Sweetheart? You can ask me anything."

"Do you think you could make some of our furniture for the new house? More specifically I am thinking about furniture for the baby."

Now it was Jack's turn to stop walking so they could face each other and talk. "Sweetheart, you know me too well. I meant for this to be a surprise for you but I was already planning on making a cradle and other things for the baby. I sketched some ideas on my way home."

"Oh, Jack! That's so sweet. It can still be a surprise for me though. I promise you that I won't nag you to let me see how your progress is. Then when you're ready, you can show me." She stood on her toes to kiss him.

"It's a deal." They smiled at each other then continued to their land where their future home would be built. Once they arrived on their property, Elizabeth led him to where she had Rip buried. Jack kneeled down on the grass and ran his hand up and down the tombstone. "Hi, old friend. I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart and I will never forget you. I hope you are having fun up there chasing rabbits." He paused as he started to cry.

Elizabeth kneeled down to hug him. He turned towards her and buried his head in her hair. She rubbed his back and cried with him. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and she wiped the tears from his cheeks as he did the same for her. He stood up, then gently helped her to her to her feet. "Thank you, Sweetheart for everything you do for me." He leaned down to kiss her, then turned back to Rip's grave and sadly looked at it one last time. "Thank you boy, for sending Callie to our door step. While she will never replace you, she has her own special place in our hearts, different from yours." He took Elizabeth's hand in his and held on to it tightly. "Let's go get our errands done. You need to rest and all this walking isn't helping you. I should have gotten a buggy for us."

"Jack, I'm fine. Really. Carson said since I am already used to taking long walks, its fine to continue them now that I am having a baby. He said exercise is good for me. He did say to listen to my body and if I get tired, I should rest. I promise you that if I feel tired after we get to town, I will tell you. We can always sit in the café for a while so I can rest. Or we could rent the buggy for the ride back. We may need it depending on what we buy at the mercantile and I'm sure Abigail will have food for us to take home."

"I know you will tell me if you feel anything is wrong or if you're tired. I agree, let's get the buggy for our ride home." He stopped walking and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. They were brought back to the real world when they heard hooves running towards them. They parted and saw Bill coming their way.

"Jack! So good to see you home." He said as he dismounted his horse. "You got home faster than I thought you would." He walked over to the happy couple with his hand outstretched.

Jack took his hand. "Hi, Bill. What do you mean I got home faster than you thought?"

"About a week ago I got a telegram from headquarters asking me if I would be willing to continue Mountie duties for you because they gave you some extra vacation time they wanted you to take right away. I immediately wired back that I had no problem staying on. I figured you must have left that same day."

"No, I left a few days earlier than that. I had to get home to Elizabeth. I got home early this morning." He looked at her and she knew the question he had on his mind. She nodded her head yes. He put his arm around her and held her tight. "I received a letter from her with some very happy news in it."

Bill watched their faces as Jack was talking. He turned towards Elizabeth. "I knew it. You're pregnant."

Jack looked surprised that Bill knew. "How did you find out, Bill?"

"I didn't, Jack. I had my suspicions. I remembered how Nora was when she was expecting and Elizabeth had some of the same symptoms. I didn't say anything because I knew Elizabeth would tell me when the time was right. I imagine Abigail knows."

"Yes she does, Bill. I needed her advice when I realized what I was feeling could be morning sickness. She, Faith and Carson are the only people that know. I hope you aren't upset that I didn't tell you."

Bill took her hand and squeezed it. "Of course not, Elizabeth. You wanted to tell Jack first. I completely understand that."

"Thank you."

"So what are you two doing up and about today? I would think you would want to stay home and spend some time together."

Elizabeth blushed. She wasn't used to being a married woman yet and the idea that other people knew what they were doing behind closed doors embarrassed her, even though she knew it shouldn't. "That was the idea, but I don't have much food in the house and we wanted to send some telegrams out. We are going to use Jack's vacation time as a belated honeymoon."

"Wonderful idea. With the baby coming, it will be nice to have this alone time together before the pregnancy progresses and you find traveling to be difficult."

"Exactly our thinking." Jack said.

"Don't let me keep you. I still have rounds to do. Stop by before you leave on your trip."

"I will." The men shook hands, then Jack and Elizabeth continued their way to town. They talked about how much they missed each other while Jack was away and how wonderful it would be to spend some time together. Soon they were walking into town when they heard a scream. Only one person could scream that way and they turned in that direction. Sure enough, Rosemary was running towards them.

"Jack Thornton! When did you get back to town and why didn't you come by to see me?" She chastised while she put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Rosemary, but I thought I should see my wife first. After all we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"I forgive you because that is an excellent reason not to come by to see me. When did you get home?

Jack looked at Elizabeth and they both rolled their eyes. This was so typical of Rosemary, "I got home early this morning. We came into town to get some groceries and send out some telegrams. It was nice running into you but we have to get the errands done so we can return home. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Jack. You only had that one night together after the wedding. I know you must want to have some much needed alone time together." Elizabeth blushed upon hearing that.

"Yes, we would. Tell Lee I said hello and that I will stop by to see him in a few days."

"I will, Jack." With that she was off.

Elizabeth shook her head at Rosemary's retreating form. "I bet she is looking for someone to tell that you are back home. We should go get our errands done as quickly as we can."

"Good idea." They started their trek down to the mercantile but were stopped a few more times by some of their friends. They spotted Abigail as they were approaching the café and walked over to talk to her. "Abigail!" Jack called out to her.

She turned and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Jack. 'Oh my goodness! Jack, you're home!" She ran off the porch to give him a hug. "Welcome home! When did you get back?"

"Early this morning. I got Elizabeth's letter about the baby a couple of days before I was actually supposed to leave. I talked to my superior officer and he said I could leave that day. I rode as much and as fast as I could to get home to her."

"Well I am certainly glad you are back, safe and sound. Are you out and about to get supplies?"

Jack looked at her, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Jack, I was a newlywed once myself. Noah and I kept to ourselves for a long time after we were first married. Since you had to leave the day after you married Elizabeth, I figured the only thing that could bring you out of the house was food. I made pot roast today. I can pack some up for you along with some other food if you want to get home before the whole town sees you."

"Thank you, Abigail but we still have to go to the mercantile. We have to send out some telegrams and buy some staples to have in the house.

'Of course but I will still pack up the dinners for you. This way you can spend time together and not have to worry about cooking."

"Thank you, Abigail. You're the best." Elizabeth gave her a quick hug. "We are planning to go on a honeymoon which is why we are sending out a telegram. We need to make a reservation at one of the hotels in Calgary."

"Oh, I'm so glad you are planning to take a trip together now. You deserve it especially with the baby arriving in a few months." Just then she noticed some customers entering the café. "I have to go but I will have your food ready when you done at the mercantile."

"Thank you again, Abigail. You're the best." They both hugged her and continued on their way to the mercantile.

An hour later, they finally made it home. They left word with Mr. Yost that they would be back in town tomorrow and would check in about the telegrams. They loaded up the buggy with their supplies and the basket of food from Abigail and went home without seeing too many other friends in town. Jack insisted on putting away everything and suggested Elizabeth go upstairs to get some rest. She agreed, provided he would come up and join after he was done.

She laid down on the bed for a few minutes but wasn't tired. She got up and decided to give Jack a little surprise, a welcome home present to be exact. She went to her dresser and pulled on a nightgown she had bought with just this purpose in mind. It was midnight blue with thin straps, a lacy bodice that fell to just above her knees. When she first tried it on, she had only been a few weeks pregnant so it had been a little more low cut than she would have liked but with the changes in her body, she felt more comfortable in it. She knew Jack would love it. She went into the bathroom and brushed out her long, dark hair and dabbed some of the floral perfume Jack loved behind her ears and on her wrist. She was taking one last look at herself in the mirror when she heard Jack come in the bedroom.

"Elizabeth? Where are you? Are you ok?" He turned towards the bathroom when he heard the door open. The sight before him left him breathless, unable to talk, think or move. All he wanted to do with take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. "Wow!" He managed to whisper, then got his feet to work. As he pulled her into his arms, he breathed in her perfume and he was lost. He kissed her, so passionately that it left them both breathing heavily once they parted. He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her gently on the mattress. He leaned down to kiss her as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Unable to stay away from her any longer, he ripped his shirt off his body then quickly finished undressing. He climbed into bed with her and they began having the honeymoon they wanted to have just a few short months ago.


	3. Travel Ups and Downs

As Elizabeth woke up, she realized she was firmly but gently snuggled in Jack's arms. She loved this feeling; she always felt safe and secure in his arms. In the short time they had been married, the feeling grew. She would have been content to lay there longer but she felt nauseous. She shifted carefully to look at the clock and gasped when she saw the time. It had been almost 6 hours since they had breakfast. No wonder she was feeling sick. She needed to get something to eat quickly. She started to get up but Jack pulled her closer to him.

"Where were you trying to go, Mrs. Thornton? Stay here with me for a while longer." He said sleepily.

"As much as I would love to I need to get something to eat. I woke up nauseous and if I don't eat some toast and drink some mint tea, I am going to get sick." She tried to get up again but Jack stopped her. "Jack, please! Let me up." She pleaded with him.

"Elizabeth, I want you to stay here and rest. I will go get your tea and toast."

"Ok, Jack. That's sweet of you. Thanks."

"Let me help you sit up against the headboard before I go." He got up from their bed, put some clothes on then helped her sit up.

"Honey, could you also bring me a glass of water?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. Anything you want, just tell me and I will get it. I have some pampering time to make up for." He leaned down to kiss her then started to go downstairs but was greeted by a meowing kitten. "Should I feed Callie while I am down there?" Jack asked as he poked his head back in the bedroom.

"Yes, please. She won't leave you alone if you don't. I still have some chicken in the ice box for her." Jack blew her a kiss then went downstairs with a happy Callie leading the way.

The nausea was getting worse so she tried eating some saltine crackers while she waited for her tea and toast. She needed to remind herself to stay on her schedule now that Jack was home. She decided she would need to explain things to Jack so he could help her remember. She felt a little better after eating a couple of crackers so she pulled out her journal to write about how happy she was that Jack had returned safe and sound and was equally happy about their growing family. She was about to write some more when she felt her stomach start to revolt. She made a mad dash to the bathroom, making it just in time.

Jack walked back into the bedroom with a tray containing her tea and toast. He was surprised not to find her in bed. He was about to call out for her when he heard a noise from the bathroom. It sounded like she was getting sick and he rushed in to find her kneeling by the toilet. He sat down next to her and pulled her hair back away from her face. When it appeared like she was finished, he grabbed a face cloth and wetted it down with cool water. He returned to her side and wiped down her face. She moaned and cuddled up next to him.

"Are you doing better?" He asked her, concern etched in his voice and on his face.

"A little. Would you help me back to bed?"

"Of course." He stood up, then carefully helped her to her feet. She felt dizzy and almost collapsed but he was quick to put his arm around her waist to steady her. "Do you think you will be ok if I carried you to bed?" She nodded and he swept her up in his arms. Once she was settled, he placed the tray in front of her and joined her back in bed. He watched her nibble on her toast and sip the tea. He was worried about her and it showed on his face.

Elizabeth could tell Jack was staring at her. She knew he was concerned about her and she was afraid that worry would grow when she explained why she had gotten sick. She was afraid he would feel like he caused this, but keeping secrets from each other had never worked for them. She drank the rest of her tea, then waited while Jack took the tray back down to the kitchen. When he returned, she gave him a weak smile as she patted his side of the bed. "Jack, I need to talk to you about what just happened, with me getting sick."

"Yes, I do want to talk about that. I'm a little scared about what happened but I'm not sure if that's normal for a pregnant woman. This is my first day on the job as daddy-to-be."

Elizabeth grinned at his comment. "A few days after I found I was pregnant, I started to have bad morning sickness. I couldn't keep any food down and I was so dizzy I had a hard time moving around. I had no energy to get myself dressed to go to work." She looked at Jack's face and noticed how scared he looked. She reached over and squeezed his hand, hoping to let him know that she was fine now. "After a few days I noticed I was losing weight, so when Abigail stopped by to see how I was doing, I explained to her what was going on. She had some thoughts on what could help me but we both felt it would be better to have Carson examine me."

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you…" Jack started to say but was silenced by his wife.

"Jack, there is nothing to be sorry for. It isn't your fault." He nodded his head but still felt guilty for not being there for her. "After the exam, Carson said I need to start eating every couple of hours to keep the nausea from returning and to also drink plenty of water. He said I had become dehydrated because of the vomiting which in turn was making me dizzy and even more nauseous. This was exactly what Abigail was thinking I should be doing. She rushed back to the café and came back with some crackers, bread to make toast and she went to the mercantile to get me some mint tea. Mint can help settle upset tummies. When she returned she made me some tea and toast and for the first time in days, I was able to keep it down."

"That's good to hear." Jack reached up to stroke her cheek. She had been so pale after he had found her in the bathroom. Now there was some color returning to her beautiful face.

"I put myself on a set schedule of eating every two hours and I always have a glass of water with me. Within a few days, I was eating better and only felt nauseous first thing in the morning. I make sure to wake up about a half hour before I normally would have to get ready for work. I would eat some crackers then slowly get up and get dressed. By the time I would get downstairs, I was hungry enough to have a good breakfast. The schedule has been working well, except for today." She looked down at her hands, dreading having to tell him what had caused her to be sick today.

Jack thought about what they had done today that would make it different for her. Then it came to him. They had only eaten breakfast. "Sweetheart, I know you said not to apologize but I am going to for one thing. I know a mom-to-be should eat regularly and I didn't even think about that. We should have eaten when we got home. For that I am sorry. That said, I am so glad you explained your routine. I will make sure from now on you follow your plan." He gently put his hands on her face and kissed her.

Elizabeth smiled when they parted. "Thank you, Honey for understanding."

"Of course, Sweetheart. How about we cuddle for a little while we let your stomach settle and then when you are feeling better, I will make us some dinner. Whatever you want." He laid back down on the bed and waited while she put her head on his chest. "It was the excitement of having me home that made you forget your schedule, wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Jack, but please don't feel bad. You didn't know. It's your first day on the job as daddy-to-be."

Jack grinned. "Yes it is and for that reason, only a very small part of me feels guilty. That part feels I should have asked you about how you have been feeling, but then I was so excited to see you too. It slipped both our minds." He kissed her head and waited for her to reply but quickly realized she had fallen back to sleep. He remembered her saying that she often fell asleep in the late afternoon now that she was expecting. He pulled her as close to him as possible and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his future with Elizabeth and their child with a smile on his face.

A week later, Jack and Elizabeth were packing, excited to be going on their trip. Elizabeth's telegram to her aunt and uncle had been happily received. They were thrilled to hear Jack had returned safely and would be coming with his wife to Calgary. Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Wynn had also decided to stay in the same hotel and they would be having dinner together the night Jack and Elizabeth arrived.

They left on the early morning stage, with a basket of goodies from Abigail for them to eat. Elizabeth had been hungry that morning and had some oatmeal before they left for town to board the stage but once they got moving on the bumpy roads, she started to feel nauseous. She nibbled on a biscuit that Abigail had put in the basket and hoped it would help calm her stomach down.

Jack heard her moan as she moved closer to him, wanting to cuddle. The one thing he had learned about his pregnant wife since his return was she loved to be in his arms while she was dealing with morning sickness and he was happy to oblige. This was different though; he found himself wishing there was a way he could help her feel better while on the stage. All he could do was hold her tightly and gently massage her. It did help some because soon he realized she had fallen asleep. He kissed her head and closed his eyes, wanting to get some rest but he was so worried about her, he couldn't.

Suddenly, the stage hit something in the road, causing Jack and Elizabeth to be thrown from their seat. Jack quickly recovered and looked over towards his wife. She was slowly getting up but her face looked pale and slightly green. He watched as she put her hand over her mouth and opened the door. As fast as she could, she jumped out and ran behind a big rock, with Jack close behind her. He found her on her knees throwing up. He ran to her, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

A few minutes later, she repositioned herself on the grass and leaned into Jack's embrace. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, concerned, noticing that her face was still very pale.

"Not really but there isn't much I can do about it." She snuggled closer to Jack as he rubbed her shoulders and arms. "What do you suppose caused that bump, Jack?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we hit a ditch or a rock. Will you be ok if I go find out what happened?" She nodded. Jack took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "You sit right here and rest. I will be back as quickly as I can." He stood up and kissed her head, stared at her face for a moment then went to talk to the driver. He walked away thinking about his wife and how worried he was about her. It was clear that the bumpiness of the stage was creating havoc on her body and he couldn't figure out a way to make things easier for her. He may have to purchase a horse and buggy for the ride home along with some camping equipment. This way they could ride at their own pace and if Elizabeth felt sick, he could easily stop for her. He would have to think about it some more.

Elizabeth leaned her head back against the rock and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She was grateful the temperatures had cooled down some. It had been in the 80's for the last week or so and very humid which didn't help with her morning sickness. Now it was in the 60's and the cooler air gave her some relief. She took some deep breathes, letting the cool air fill her lungs. When she felt steadier, she slowly got up and started to walk back towards the stage. She was a few feet away when she saw Jack heading towards her. She stopped, knowing he would want to help her the rest of the way. She gave him what she hoped was a bright smile, indicating to him that she was feeling a bit better.

Jack saw her smile and realized what she meant. He returned the grin. "We hit a hole in the road and the wheel broke." He told her as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I helped the driver fix it and now we can get going again. He said we only have another hour before we reach Buxton."

"Thank goodness. I think I can handle that." She replied, referring back to how sick she had felt while in the stage.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you, Sweetheart. I feel so useless knowing you feel sick and there isn't anything I can do." He took her hand and they walked back to the stage, where he helped her back in, taking a seat next to her.

Elizabeth turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Jack. You are helping me, more than you know. Having you here to hold my hair away from my face and rubbing my back while I am sick and letting me snuggle in your arms after are a big help to me."

He gave her a small smile. "I have to think on this some but I have an idea for when we return to Hope Valley. I don't want to take the stage coach again. It's too hard on you."

"All right." She replied as the stage started moving again. She knew he was right; she was already dreading the return trip on the stage so she would be very happy if Jack could think of some other way to get home. Jack put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, Jack was gently shaking her shoulder, waking her up.

"We're here, Sweetheart."

"Wow! I must have fallen asleep." She said as Jack got out of the stage then turned to help her down. He placed his hands on her hips and carefully lifted her out, then put her safely on the ground. He accepted their bags from the driver while Elizabeth carried her purse and the food basket. They were only a short walk from the train station.

Their train was already waiting even though it would be another half an hour before it left. They were quickly brought to the first class compartment Jack had purchased. Once inside and he got a look around, Jack was happy he insisted on going in style for their belated honeymoon. Their compartment had a sitting room, with a sofa and a matching chair. On the other side of the room was a table with two chairs, so they were all set if they wanted to eat in private. Jack took their bags into the bedroom and found it furnished with queen sized bed. In the bathroom he found a tub that looked like it would fit two people. He smiled to himself as he thought about relaxing with his wife in a warm bath. The compartment was the perfect place for Elizabeth to get some rest. He walked back out to the sitting area and found her lying back on the sofa. He quickly joined her.

"The bedroom room looks great and they have a nice tub, if you want to take a bath later." Jack told her as he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips while wiggling his eyebrows at her. He was trying to send her a message that he would like to join her.

She let out a soft sigh. "A bath sounds heavenly." She winked back at him, letting him know she understood what he was suggesting. "Would you mind if we had dinner in here tonight? I don't feel much like mingling in the dining car with the other passengers. Besides, I would much rather be alone with you."

"That sounds perfect, Sweetheart. We could both use some rest after that stage coach ride and it would be nice to be comfortable while we eat dinner." He leaned back on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. They both closed their eyes for a while, until they heard voices outside their door.

Elizabeth sat up abruptly and rushed to the door. "It can't be." She murmured.

Jack quickly stood up and followed her. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He asked as she opened the door. In the hall was an older couple talking to a porter.

"Aunt Elizabeth? Uncle Winn?" Elizabeth called to the couple.

The woman turned to see who may have been trying to get her attention. Her face lit up as she smiled. "Beth? Is that you?" The ladies rushed to each other and hugged while the men, including the porter stood by watching. After a few minutes the porter cleared his throat, causing the women to pull apart from the hug.

"Sir, Ma'am, your compartment is right here." The porter explained, pointing to the door next to Jack and Elizabeth's compartment.

'Thank you, Sir." Wynn said as the porter brought their bags in. Once he came out, he handed the porter a tip. He turned back to his wife. "We should get out of the hallway. Why don't the two of you join us in our compartment." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Jack replied as he locked up their compartment.

The ladies walked into the compartment arm in arm. Once Wynn had closed the door, Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Jack, I'd like to formally introduce you. Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Wynn, this Jack."

Wynn shook the hand Jack had outstretched to him. "It's a pleasure finally getting to meet you, Jack. While it's nice to meet other Mounties, our situation is more interesting because we both married Elizabeth Thatcher's who are school teachers."

"I know." Jack replied. "I couldn't believe the similarities when Elizabeth told me about you both."

"Beth, come sit on the sofa next to me." Aunt Elizabeth said as she sat down. Wynn sat down in the matching chair while Jack grabbed one of the table chairs.

"Aunt Elizabeth, I didn't realize we were going to be on the same train. I thought you would already be in Calgary by now."

Aunt Elizabeth smiled. "Well, that was the plan but our stage was delayed due to the weather so we missed our original train. We tried to get out on yesterday's train but it was fully booked so we got tickets for this one."

"I'm sorry you had all that trouble but I am happy we are on the same train together." Elizabeth told her aunt. "What about your hotel reservation? I am guessing they had to give your room to someone else."

"Beth, I sent the hotel a telegram when we got to the first town with a telegraph machine. I asked them to leave word for us here in Buxton. The people at the hotel were very understanding and they will have a room for us when we arrive." Wynn told his niece.

"That's a relief." Elizabeth replied. Just at that moment the train started to pick up speed and the rocking motion was making Elizabeth feel sick. "Jack? Would you go back to our room and grabbed some crackers for me?"

"Feeling sick again?" Jack asked, looking towards her with worry. She nodded. "Would you like me to find the porter and ask for some hot water for tea?"

"Yes, please. Maybe you should get enough for all of us." She looked towards her aunt and uncle. Aunt Elizabeth had an expression on her face that made Elizabeth think she had guessed about the baby.

"Of course. Be right back." Jack leaned down to kiss her forehead. As luck would have it, a porter was just walking by when Jack opened the door. A few minutes later, Jack had returned with the crackers and mint tea for his wife and the porter wheeled in a tray with a tea pot, cups and some pastries. Jack handed the crackers to his wife, then went to make her tea for her. Once everyone had some refreshments, Elizabeth decided it was as good as time as any to tell her aunt and uncle her news.

"Jack and I have something to tell you. I think Aunt Elizabeth has already guessed it. We are having a baby!"

Aunt Elizabeth clapped her hands together in excitement. "I knew it!" She leaned over to hug her niece while Wynn stood up to congratulate Jack. "Congratulations, Beth! I'm so happy for you both"

Uncle Wynn walked back over to the couch and leaned down to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "So am I." He could tell that his wife wanted to talk to their niece about women's things so he joined Jack over at the table and they started talking about being Mounties. Before they knew it, it was nearing dinner time. Despite what Elizabeth said earlier, she decided it would be fun to go have dinner as a family in the dining car.

It was nearing 9pm when they couples returned to their compartments. They were all tired and agreed to meet up for breakfast in the morning. Once they were in their rooms, Elizabeth and Jack sat down on the sofa together and held each other.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked softly

"Hmm? What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Are you still interested in taking a bath with me before we turn in for the night?"

Jack grinned at her. "I am always ready to take a nice, relaxing bath with my beautiful wife. I will go start the water." He took her in his arms and kissed her, passionately. When they parted, he gazed into her stunning blue eyes, a look of pure love on his face. She returned the look, letting him know just by her glance that she was feeling much better. They walked into the bedroom, hand in hand, each one wondering where the evening might take them.


End file.
